why cant i protect u anymore
by sweetmadien1
Summary: Inuyasha cant control his demon side any longer and the worst this is he almost killed him mate and pup
1. goodbye

Kagome -inuyasha story - all changes after a life is brought into the world. he cant protect him his own flesh and blood

3years later - "Please inu-yasha stay we can figure it out together" kagome pleded to him as the crieing of an infint was heard in the next

room. "No I cant kagome what happens if i cant protect you and the pup" i almost hurt u last time i went demon and

you where still pregnet" Inu-yasha put his hand to his head tring to hold back the tears of saying good bye to his

true love and his son. As his son wailed kagome said "why!!" "Did i do something wrong was i not suppose to be with you".

"I love you Inu-yasha so please dont leave us" she tried to walk up to him but inu-yasha kept backing up he looked up at her

tears in his eye. "no" he shook his head "go to our baby Kagome he needs you". As kagome went to cradle and picked

him up he stoped but when kagome looked back towords Inu-yasha he was gone.. "No" she said begening to crie she ran to the door

yellinghis name but nothing. she droped to her knees cring out "COME BACK"

4years later kagome watched her 4 year old boy kioshi jump around with his ball. she looked at her son only seeing inu-yasha how she

wanted her true love back but would he. Unnoticed to her a pair eyes stared out towords her son filled with anger 


	2. start at the beginning

3 years before he left..............

Kagome was sitting on a rock closest to the river looking out a miroku and sango sitting together talking.

Sango was sitting in his lap with a big smile she was so happy why couldn't she be happy. she look over at

inu-yasha laying back agenst the tree he had kikyo he didnt love her why would he . she got up and walked

back towards the village "hey" inuyasha yelled kagome look back towards him "where r u going" she syed "just going back to the village Ill be back I promise" she then started heading back towards the village she couldnt

understand it why couldnt she be happy was she cursed just maybe.

when she arrived back to the village she looked around for keada but couldnt find her so she enter her hut sitting

down and went to sleep as she began to drift to sleep she thought of how much she loved inuyasha.

2 hours later "kagome" ....... "kagome" some one was calling her but who. "Kagome wake up would you we have to go

please wake up" kagome's eyes started to open at first all she saw was red "Inu".. "Inuyasha is that you" she asks.

"Yea come on I wanna show u something" he put his hand down pulling her up. As the walked threw the forest kagome

looked around she had never seen this part of the jungle "Inuyasha um where r we" "you'll see" he said to her. after

about a 10 min walk inuyasha turned to her and said "now close ur eyes please" so she closed her eyes as inuyasha lead

her holding her hand. The touch the feeling the warmth oh his hand in hers.

"so" she said um what did u do will I was alseep" she ask inuyasha as they walked . he said "I went and did somethings not much"

"really anything fun you shure it was nothing" she asked him

he laughed "come on its not far". as they walked about another 5 min they stoped and inuyasha said that they where here.

she opened her eyes and what she saw made her heart beat so lowd.....

(review please give me idea's on what kagome should or could see) 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful clearing trees suronding it. it was sucluded with red and yellow flowers

sitting in the middle was a small picnic. she was in shock she had never seen inu-yasha act

like this was this real or was it a dream.

she looked over at inuyasha who was staring at her "well what do u think" he asked her "I oh my god

I love it Inuyasha" "but why did u do this?" kagome said. "well you know sango and miroku are in the

hut together so i thought it would be nice u know me and you". He said taking her hand and walking

her over to the blanket kagome could see pinapple , mango , rice , fried fish and ramen.

she sits down and he sit across from her smiling "well do you like it" he askes "oh yes of course it

is so nice" he hands her a cup of water. he takes some rice and hands it also to kagome. "So kagome

what r u going to do now that naroku is dead and that we have the jewel." "What will be ur wish"

he asked her "I dont know" she said fidaling with her food I dont know "I guess that maybe i would

give it to you" she said smiling at him. he looked down "you know that it would just turn me full

demon even if I didnt want to it would still turn me.""I wont kagome because I know I would only

hurt you and I wont". he looks up at her with hurt in his eyes. a single tear slips from kagome's

eyes how she just wanted to hug him "oh inu-yasha you would never hurt me". Inuyasha takes his hand

and places it on her cheek leaning in and kissing her lips gently. Kagome is shocked at first then she

kissed him backcuping his cheek. inuyasha pulls back needing air looking at her smiling a bit

he puts his head agenst hers "should we be doing this" kagome asked inuyasha pulled back and looked at her

but kagome didnt look at him "WHAT" he said to her "what do you mean kagome but I did this any everything"

she looked up at him crying "but you love kikyo I know u do" she then started to stand up. inuyasha

grabbed her wait she looked back at him she saw some tears in his eyes "I dont love her anymore I only love you"

she stared crying then leaned back down into him crying in to his chest .

(review give me an idea on what should happen next) 


End file.
